Problem: $-\dfrac{8}{3} - \dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
Answer: $ = - {\dfrac{8 \times 8}{3 \times 8}} - {\dfrac{4 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{64}{24}} - {\dfrac{12}{24}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{64} - {12}}{24} $ $ = -\dfrac{76}{24}$